


[Podfic] Adopted Brother

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Captain America Friendly, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, referenced/implied past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAdopted Brotherby Aya_DiefairAuthor's summary:When Nebula learned about Steve, she didn't like what she was told. When she first meets Steve, she does what any rational person would to those who hurt her siblings.
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Adopted Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopted Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775881) by [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m5temabhmdk7bgn/AdoptedBrother.mp3?dl=0) | 00:08:08 | 6.81 MB

### Other Versions of this Podfic

[Elle_Dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473245)  
[Jet_Pods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466591)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020 - Amnesty Simulpod 
> 
> Thank you, Aya_Diefair, for letting us record this.


End file.
